Chasse aux pages
by Black Cyber Rainbow
Summary: Law, voulant se ravitailler, débarque avec son équipage sur une étrange île où la peur y règne. Par le biais de l'aubergiste et de deux autres personnes, il apprend qu'une créature et quatre jeunes gens sont les responsables de cette terreur. Le pirate décide alors de les débarrasser de ce mal. Le voici donc engagé dans une chasse pour le moins effrayante et dangereuse.


Hello tout le monde ! Bien, voici une fanfiction qui est un crossover entre One Piece et les Creepypasta. Et notamment une bien particulière. Voici le premier chapitre qui, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court et aussi que les personnages sont respectés, sert aussi d'introduction.

* * *

\- Bepo, comment se nomme l'île sur laquelle nous allons accoster ?

Trafalgar D Water Law ou plutôt Trafalgar Law, était assis sur une chaise le nez dans un livre assez ancien. Il en avait relevé brièvement la tête pour s'adresser à son second et navigateur. Ce dernier s'inclina avant de dire:

\- Winconsty, capitaine. Désolé.

Le chirurgien hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture. En vérité, d'la ne faisait pas partie de ses plans de s'arrêter sur cette île mais il avait besoin de se ravitailler en vivres et en médicaments. Et puis, un peu d'air frais n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Si ?

* * *

L'arrivée du sous-marin se fit sans aucun problème. Une fois débarqué, Law prit avec lui Bepo, Shachi et Penguin pour le ravitaillement. Normalement, il ne s'en préoccupait pas lui-même mais il avait l'étrange impression que cette île n'était absolument pas sûre. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas foule dans les rues. Les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient les regardaient comme si elles craignaient d'être dévorées par eux.

\- Les gens sont bizarres. On dirait qu'ils nous craignent. observa Penguin.

\- On leur fait peut-être peur. hasarda Shachi. Ils ne doivent pas voir d'étranger tous les jours. Ou alors, c'est Bepo qui leur file les jetons.

\- Désolé. s'excusa le susnommé en s'inclinant.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux compères.

Law partageait l'avis de ses amis. Mais il se disait que ce n'était pas leur allure qui semblait tellement les effrayer mais autre chose. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui pouvait leur faire peur. Il pensa d'abord à Bepo mais ça ne semblait pas être cela. Et plus ils marchaient à travers les rues et plus un sentiment de lourdeur les prenaient comme si les murs allaient se resserrer et les étouffer. De plus, les rares personnes qu'ils croisaient semblaient être des zombies au visage figé dans une expression de terreur et de crainte absolues.

\- C'est pesant comme atmosphère, lâcha soudainement Shachi, J'aime pas du tout cet endroit. C'est sinistre.

\- Ça sent la mort, commenta Bepo, Je sens l'odeur de la décomposition et du sang. Mais pas de la maladie cependant. Comme si...

Il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase.

\- Tu veux dire que ces gens sont victimes de meurtres, Bepo ? intervenu Law.

\- Je crois, capitaine. Désolé.

\- Dites, fit Penguin, vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a pas d'enfants ici ?

Sa remarque fit que Shachi et Bepo regardèrent autour d'eux et en effet ils purent constater qu'aucun enfant ne jouait ou ne traînait dans les rues grises et froides. Étrange tout de même.

\- Ils sont peut-être dans les maisons. hasarda Bepo.

\- Non. lui répondu son capitaine. Ils sont réellement absents de ce village. Ce village ne possède aucun enfant.

\- Mais comment la population se renouvelle alors ? demanda Shachi. Pourtant, ces personnes ne proviennent pas toutes de la même génération vous ne pouvez pas me dire le contraire !

\- En effet. lui dit Law.

\- Mais alors… fit Penguin.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont morts, réfléchit Bepo, cette odeur de décomposition émane peut-être de…

\- Stop ! l'arrêta Penguin, Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, merci !

\- Désolé. s'excusa l'ours.

C'était tout de même bizarre cette affaire. Et plus ils marchaient dans les rues, et plus les quatre compères se sentaient mal à l'aise. L'ambiance était tellement sombre et pesante que Law eu très rapidement envie de faire demi-tour et se repartir le plus vite possible. Mais il fallait de quoi manger en priorité. Cependant, tout semblait fermé et au détour d'une ruelle…

\- Oh, pouah ! s'exclama Shachi.

\- Ça pue ! couina Bepo en se bouchant le nez.

\- Affreux ! appuya Penguin en cachant son nez et sa bouche de sa manche.

\- Bon sang, d'où viens cette odeur épouvantable ? marmonna Law une main devant le nez, On dirait un cadavre qui… Oh. Je comprends mieux d'où ça viens à présent.

En levant les yeux vers les toits, il venait de remarquer bien trois ou quatre cadavres d'animaux qui étaient pendus. Ses trois amis relevèrent la tête.

\- Ah putain ! jura Penguin.

\- C'est horrible ! gémit Bepo.

\- Mais enfin c'est quoi ce… marmonna Shachi.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ici et je préfère ne pas le savoir trancha Law. Partons d'ici au…

Il fut interrompu par l'ouverture d'une porte. Une femme entre deux âges apparue alors vêtue de loques. Elle les regarda effrayée et porta son regard presque exorbité vers les pendus et leur dit:

\- Ne les décrochaient pas. Ça les repoussent.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, madame ? demanda Penguin.

Mais elle rentra précipitamment chez elle sans offrir de réponse.

\- En voilà une originale. chuchota Shachi.

\- Je me demande pourquoi elle semblait avoir aussi peur. fit Law. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de pas net ici. Et je voudrais bien savoir de quoi il retourne. Mais partons d'ici avant de sentir la décomposition.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur cheminement. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien qui pourraient leur offrir du ravitaillement et ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une auberge.

\- On va boire un coup, capitaine ? lui demanda Shachi.

\- Pas exactement. En fait, je voudrais surtout savoir… commença son capitaine.

Un éclat vif et coloré attira le regard de l'homme au t-shirt jaune. Il regarda dans cette direction et aperçu une jeune fille. La première chose qui l'étonna était sa tenue vestimentaire: des bottes à talons plats noires avec des lacets multicolores, une longue chaussette rose du côté droit et verte du côté gauche, une jupe noire plissée avec une ceinture orange, un chemisier jaune du côté droit et violet du côté gauche avec un corset noir par-dessus et des gants noirs avec des rayures bleues du côté droit et rouges du côté gauche. Ensuite, il remarqua que ses cheveux avaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Le côté droit commençait par le violet et le bout était rouge en passant par le bleu, le vert, le jaune et l'orange. L'autre côté faisait l'inverse d'abord rouge aux racines puis violet au bout. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux fesses. La mèche qui cachait légèrement son œil droit était rose. Ses yeux eux étaient assez effrayants: le gauche avait la sclérotique noire, l'iris blanche et la pupille noire. Sur le droit, la sclérotique était blanche, l'iris noire et la pupille blanche. Sa peau était grisâtre et ses lèvres couleur sang. Et le pire était qu'elle tenait en main ce qui ressemblait à un couperet et ce dernier était couvert de ce qui semblait être du sang. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des trois hommes et de l'ours. Elle s'avança alors vers eux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda Law en prenant son sabre. N'approchez pas plus avec cette arme en main.

Elle se stoppa. Elle leva alors son arme et se mit dos à eux. Et avant que les hommes aient put faire un mouvement, elle planta son arme dans son dos ! Shachi, Penguin et Bepo la regardèrent les yeux remplis d'effroi tandis que Law ne savait quoi penser de ce comportement pour le moins choquant et impensable. Il entendit alors comme le bruit d'une arme que l'on chargeait et quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de feu retentit et le chemisier côté jaune de l'étrange adolescente se teinta de rouge. Mais au lieu de crier de douleur, elle explosa de rire. Elle saisit de nouveau son arme l'arrachant avec un affreux bruit de succion, pivota sur elle-même et l'envoya vers les Heart Pirates. Mais ce n'étaient pas eux qu'elle visait et son couperet se planta droit dans la tête de l'homme qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Il tomba mort. Elle contourna alors les pirates et retira son arme avant de la remettre dans son dos. Puis elle retourna vers Law et se planta devant lui avant de lui dire:

\- Bienvenue à Winconsty.

Et elle s'éloigna avant de se tourner brusquement et de dire:

\- Vous allez sûrement mourir. Il ne vous laissera pas vous échapper. Priez pour que les anges viennent amortir votre chute dans les ténèbres de sa forêt.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement laissant les quatre pirates abasourdis.

Law fut le premier à revenir de sa surprise et essaya de la faire revenir avec une Room mais elle avait déjà disparu. Il se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- Ravitaillons-nous et partons au plus vite. Je n'aime absolument pas cet endroit. En plus, le comportement de cette fille est absolument incompréhensible. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et découvrirent un homme assez âgé et portant un cache-œil du côté gauche. Ce dernier s'avança vers eux et se présenta:

\- Je m'appelle Manson Erwan. Je suis le patron de cet auberge. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Après une légère hésitation, Law fit signe à ses partenaires d'entrer dans l'auberge. Cette dernière était quasiment déserte à l'exception d'une femme qui arborait un visage qui aurait pu être joli si il n'était pas affreusement brûlé au troisième degré et d'un jeune homme brun avec des yeux gris. Law prit place au comptoir avec Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. Erwan en profita pour leur offrir un verre d'alcool.

\- Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous présenter deux personnes: Roger Émilie et Collins Ethan.

Les deux concernés les saluèrent de la main et Ethan prit la parole:

\- Vous faites quoi ici au juste ?

\- De base, on voulait se ravitailler mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas gagné. répondît Shachi.

\- À part des poissons, vous n'aurez rien d'autre et encore. leur fit savoir Émilie.

\- Mais il y a la forêt toute proche, non ? fit Bepo, Pourquoi je pas aller chercher de la nourriture là-bas ?

Le visage des trois habitants se fermèrent aussitôt. Law comprit alors que la forêt représentait une menace. Il demanda donc:

\- Est-ce un rapport avec le fait que les habitants ont aussi peur cette forêt ? Si c'est le cas, faisons un marché: j'ai besoin de vivres et de médicaments. Et vous besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider. Je ne peux attendre la prochaine île cette dernière étant trop loin pour le ravitaillement. Alors je vais faire l'offre suivante: je vous débarrasse de la menace avec mon équipage et en échange, vous me ravitaillez. C'est équitable, non ?

\- Vous n'y trouverez que la mort. les informa Erwan.

\- Nul ne peut les vaincre. enchaîna Émilie.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu Becky ? leur dit Ethan, elle a été claire en plus: vous allez sûrement mourir. Il ne vous laissera pas vous échapper. C'est un avertissement qu'elle vous a offert. Prenez-le en compte et partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je ne peux partir sans au moins de l'eau et de la nourriture. C'est impossible. répliqua Law. Et c'est quoi cette menace ? Et cette Becky ? Elle est quoi au juste ? Une utilisatrice d'Akuma no Mi ?

Un silence lui répondu. Serrant les dents, le chirurgien claqua ses mains sur le bois du comptoir faisant sursauter Bepo qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- On peut vous aider, bon sang ! Je suis un utilisateur d'Akuma no Mi. Et mon pouvoir est plutôt puissant. J'ai une vingtaine d'hommes dans mon équipage et quelques armes aussi. Je peux vous protéger et vous débarrasser de ce qui vous fait peur. Pourquoi refusez-vous une telle proposition ?! Je suis un pirate, je sais me battre alors, dites-moi le problème et je m'en occupe et tout le monde sera content !

Une légère tension apparue dans l'air. Puis l'aubergiste s'assoit près de Law et commença à raconter:

\- Je vous ai promis des explications alors je vais vous les donner. Mais sachez qu'après ce que je vais vous raconter, vous n'allez plus vouloir nous aider. Je vais donc commencer mon récit. Émilie et Ethan vous éclairerons sur d'autres points par la suite.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et raconta:

\- Tout à commencer il y a environ une dizaine d'années. Des enfants du village étaient partis cueillir des baies et ramasser des racines en forêt. Ils ne sont pas rentrés alors moi et d'autres hommes du village, nous sommes partis à leur recherche. Et nous les avons retrouvés. Mais… oh mon dieu c'était horrible. Ils étaient pendus à des arbres et ils avaient été vidés de leurs entrailles et ils étaient nus et pour beaucoup avec les membres coupés. Et la corde qui les pendaient n'étaient ni plus ni moins que leurs intestins. La peur est donc arrivée au village comme une traînée de poudre car nous savions pertinemment que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un animal mais d'un ou plusieurs humains. Nous avons commencé à organiser des rondes et à cloîtrer les enfants dans les maisons mais à chaque lever du soleil, des enfants n'étaient plus là et des cadavres étaient dans les rues. Personne ne savaient ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes hommes disparurent dans la forêt. Une semaine plus tard, ils sont revenus vivants. Cependant, ils avaient changé. Ils se nommaient Brian et Timothy. C'était deux meilleurs amis et avaient la vingtaine. On les avaient interrogés pour savoir ce qui s'était passé mais ils n'ont rien dit et le soir venu… je… c'est juste horrible de raconter cela. Mon dieu… Ils ont massacré leur familles à coup de couteau. Des hommes du village, dont moi, les avions poursuivis à travers la forêt et quand je les ai vu… Timothy portait un masque blanc avec les yeux et les lèvres noirs tandis que Brian avait une cagoule noir avec dessinés dessus une bouche triste et des yeux les deux rouge écarlate. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils étaient devenus ses serviteurs et que dorénavant leurs noms c'était Masky pour Timothy et Hoodie pour Brian. Ils se sont alors enfuis dans la forêt. Nous n'avons pas eu le courage de les suivre. Environ un an plus tard, un garçon du nom de Tobias est devenu fou après la mort de sa sœur aînée lors d'un accident au port. Il a brûlé sa maison tuant son père dans l'incendie. Il a été blessé par le feu et par une balle qu'un voisin avait tiré. Sa mère s'en est sortie vivante mais gravement brûlée. Il a prit deux haches et s'est caché en forêt. Il a été le troisième serviteur. Il se fait maintenant nommer Ticci Toby. Et bien sûr, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il en a eu un quatrième. Et celui-là, vous l'avez déjà vu.

\- Becky. devina Law.

\- En effet, confirma Ethan, c'est ma sœur aînée. Elle a fuit le village après s'être faite tabassée par un groupe de jeunes d'une quinzaine d'années, qui était aussi son âge à cette époque. Ça remonte à neuf ans. C'était la même année que pour Tobias trois mois après lui. Elle s'est vengée de ses agresseurs d'ailleurs en les tuant de façon atroce. Depuis, elle se fait appeler Niji et avec les trois autres, elle descend au village pour y commettre des massacres. On ne cesse de ramasser des cadavres depuis. Et tous nos enfants se sont faits enlever. Il n'y en plus aucun.

Un silence fit place à sa remarque quand Bepo lança:

\- Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprend pas. Vous dites que ça fait presque dix ans que votre sœur est la servante de quelqu'un mais on la vue de près et elle est une adolescente. Je sais que certaines personnes ne marquent pas vite mais il me semble impossible de paraître aussi jeune alors qu'on doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans.

\- Ils ne vieillissent plus. Ils sont restés bloqués au même âge. Becky a toujours quinze ans. Et ça, depuis dix ans. De même que pour les garçons. Et en plus, il leur a donné une invincibilité certaine: ils ne peuvent être tués. On a déjà tiré sur eux plusieurs fois et même si cela les blesses, ils y survivent. Même un tir à bout portant dans le cœur n'a pas tué Tobias. Je ne serais dire si un Akuma no Mi viendrait à bout d'eux. Mais si vous pouviez juste ramener mon fils Tobias et Becky, ce serait bien.

Pendant tout le récit, les pirates restèrent silencieux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça puis Law osa poser la question fatidique:

\- Vous parlez de qui exactement quand vous dites "Il" ?

\- Ah, fit Erwan, il s'agit du monstre qui nous a fait tomber dans le cauchemar. Il n'a pas de nom mais nous lui en avons donné un. On l'a nommé… Slender Man. C'est un être de trois mètres de haut sans visage et avec des tentacules dans le dos. Il a certainement dut utiliser des pouvoirs étranges sur ses serviteurs pour qu'ils soient ainsi. Voulez-vous toujours nous aider ?

* * *

Quand vous irez en forêt, vous allez vous retrouvez entre quatre arbres blancs à un moment. Là, un serviteur apparaît. D'après ce que l'on sait, il y en a un par personne. Comme vous êtes quatre, ils devraient tous venir. Ils vous demanderons alors si vous voulez jouer à un jeu. Dites oui et ils vous remettrons chacun une feuille avec un code. Ce sont des indices pour vous aider. Ensuite, ils vous laisserons vous enfoncez dans la forêt et commencerons à vous traquez après être restés là où ils sont durant une heure. Ensuite, vous devez vous débrouillez pour rester vivants. Personne n'a jamais réussi et ce ne sont que des accompagnateurs qui nous ont rapporté cela. On vous souhaite bonne chance.

Le dialogue de Manson revenu en mémoire de Law alors que lui et ses compagnons se trouvaient dans la forêt entre les arbres blancs. Ne pouvant laisser tomber le ravitaillement, ils avaient prit le risque de tenter le coup.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là pour l'instant. fit Bepo.

\- On pourrait… commença Penguin.

Il fut interrompu par un bruissement de feuilles et les quatre serviteurs apparurent. Ils se tenaient contre un arbre chacun une feuille en papier à la main. Niji s'avança la première et se positionna devant Law couperet à la main. Hoodie alla vers Penguin un pistolet en main. Masky devant Shachi couteau en main et Ticci Toby vers Bepo une de ses haches dans la main.

\- Voulez-vous jouer à un jeu ? demandèrent-ils en même temps dans une synchronisation parfaite.

\- Oui. répondît Law. Nous quatre voulons jouer.

\- Bien, firent-ils, vous devez récupérer huit feuilles dans la forêt. Deux chacun donc et séparément. Nous allons vous donner à chacun une feuille avec un indice concernant une feuille que vous devez trouver. Nous allons vous laisser une avance d'une heure avant de commencer à vous traquer. Bonne chance.

\- Attendez un instant, Brian, Timothy, Tobias et Becky. intervenu Law.

Les quatre jeunes gens serrèrent les poings à l'entente de leur vrai nom. Manifestement, ils n'aimaient pas trop qu'on leur dise leur identité véritable. Mais le chirurgien s'en fichait pas mal et dit:

\- Je refuse de jouer en solitaire ce sera nous quatre contre vous quatre.

\- Tu te crois en position de décider ? lui demanda Masky.

\- Nous sommes déjà gentils de vous dire de quoi il retourne et de vous offrir un indice concernant une des feuilles. appuya Hoodie.

\- On aurait put ne pas le faire. dit Tobias.

\- Alors décide pas des règles. acheva Niji.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Collins-ya. répliqua le capitaine des Heart. Je vais vous dire une chose: je suis venu de base pour me ravitailler mais je ne le peux pas car à cause de vous c'est impossible. Alors j'ai décidé d'éliminer la menace. Et cette menace c'est Slender Man. Je le tuerais et je n'ai nullement l'intention de perdre mon temps et mon énergie à un jeu stupide de traque. Surtout si je suis la proie. Alors on va jouer selon mes règles que ça vous plaise ou non.

Les serviteurs se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire puis, soudainement, ils se mirent à se tenir la tête avant de parler en ôtant les mains de leur crâne quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Slender est d'accord pour la proposition de jouer en équipe. leur fit savoir Hoodie.

\- Mais… fit Toby.

Ils déchirèrent leurs feuilles.

\- Pas d'indices. dit Masky

\- Bonne chance car nous n'allons pas vous faire de cadeaux. sourit Niji.

Puis elle s'approcha du visage de Law et lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- L'étang aux trois arbres. Arbre au milieu. Vieille souche. Et n'oublie pas: vous allez mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Slender ne vous laissera pas partir de sa forêt.

Elle se décala alors et se remit près d'un des arbres blancs. Puis elle et les trois autres levèrent le bras droit et l'abaissa. Le jeu venait de commencer…


End file.
